


A Blue(berry) Scarf

by Tobsana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kunimi is life to me sooo, One Shot, Seijou, Small fic, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will always be memories that people will look back too, happy to know they happened was enough. </p><p>Yet it's still bittersweet isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue(berry) Scarf

The light snow fall was just as it was predicted in the newscast; it fell slowly towards the ground, swaying back and forth before it actually decided where to hit. It was soft yet there was a crunch under Kunimi’s feet as he shuffled in place, leaning against the cold glass window behind him, he waits. 

Kindaichi and Kunimi were in charge of getting sweets for the entire team, celebrating Hanamaki’s birthday. Although, Kindaichi had been late as ever, not that it was surprising though. The male is always careful to make sure he has everything with him, especially when they’re going directly to a party after their small trip. 

Besides Kunimi had the tendency to show up early to everything he does. Not that he cares to be early, he just wanted to sleep without the thought, which will keep him awake and frustrated, that he’ll be late.

Kunimi sighs, already thinking of the unnecessarily. So he decides to focus more on what might occurred today and wonders when he’ll be able to sneak away to rest up his eyes. The party of Hanamaki wasn’t anything to big, no matter much Hanamaki loved parties; he only wanted to celebrate this one with his friends. 

Since it’s the last year all of them will be together like that. 

Kunimi nuzzled his nose into the large navy scarf around his neck, taking in the warmth and relaxing into it. If he were able to concentrate he would be able to detect a small hint of a familiar scent all those years ago, before he actually does, he shakes his head already wishing his mind didn’t take that route. 

He didn’t want to remember what was. 

He shots open his eyes as he hears little stomps on the snow running towards him, lowering his sight he sees three little kids walking past him. One was hoping around laughing at his own jokes, while the other two smiled at him, enjoying the humor as well, but they seemed much calmer and collected, their hands stuffed into their coat pockets because of the cold.

In the corner of his eyes towards the right, comes a large male running towards him. Visible huffs of air were clearly seen as he got closer, “Kunimi!” he shouts, already sounding apologetic. “Sorry about being late, I thought I had everything, but when I checked my pockets for my wallet, it wasn’t there!” He smiles sheepishly, but Kunimi completely ignores the boy’s excuse while turning around to start their mini mission. 

Kunimi quickly notices that Kindaichi was also holding a large paper bag, most likely to be Hanamaki’s gift. Kunimi had also gotten a gift for their senpai, only his gift was a lot smaller, wrapped and residing in Kunimi’s back pocket. 

Turning his full attention away from the younger male, Kunimi looked forward towards their location, a small bakery Hanamaki had always bragged about when he was feeling in the mood of. The walk wasn’t too far from their current position, but they decided to wait here instead of walking inside the bakery aimlessly. 

Neither of the two had talked along the way, but Kunimi knew that Kindaichi was sneaking glances at him, more so somewhere near his neck, the navy blue scarf had always made an awkward position for the both of them. 

When Kunimi turns to look at Kindaichi pointedly, the taller male swiftly turns away, pretending he wasn’t looking in the first place. Kindaichi hasn’t seen the scarf for a long time now; he honestly thought that Kunimi would’ve seriously thrown it away.

Finally turning many corners and successfully getting lost somewhere around the entertainment section, Kunimi and Kindaichi had spotted the small thing lodged in between two well-known family restaurants, both the teens don’t bother with appreciating the aroma, bee-lining towards the most desirable treat their senpai wants. 

The creampuffs. 

Now, there was more than just plain whip cream filling inside the puffs. There had to be dozens of different kinds here, some with actual fruit, others had different sugary candy in them.  
Not thinking too much on what to grab, Kunimi grabbed on to a wooden pair of tongs. Sliding the glass door to the side he grabs the three top favorites. The original cream, chocolate cream and strawberry cream, no doubt Hanamaki would appreciate those ones. 

While Kindaichi eyes other pastries, he remembers back to the scarf that was wrapped around Kunimi’s neck, looking content and harmless. 

Without saying anything Kindaichi points a little lower on the many pastries were out, pointing out one of the small labels, without saying another word Kunimi diverts his attention to those creampuff, grabbing a few to eat for himself, he smiles softly glad to know they had these kind here.

And a bit happy Kindaichi knew what he likes, salted caramel filled creampuffs, finally taking the labels into consideration looking for anything that may look appealing to everyone else at the party, he stops short when he sees a small picture of a cute cartoon berry. Unlike all the other cartoons, this berry had a small smile. 

The wooden tongs barely touch the small thing, and Kunimi doesn’t stop staring at it. 

Kindaichi notices it as well, not saying anything though because there was nothing really to say about it at all. As the taller male looks at the pastry, Kunimi’s vision goes astray, looking for another creampuff that didn’t remind him of the past. 

Kindaichi gives him a sorry look, although it wasn’t for Kunimi at all. Kindaichi felt sorry for himself, sad that he wasn’t able to help Kunimi when he needed it to, just like how Kunimi was able to cheer him up, when Kindaichi always put himself down. 

Putting at least thirty or more creampuffs on the tray, Kunimi looks around to see if anything else would good to grab, he eyes the left catching Kindaichi was staring at him again, with great concern, this time the taller male doesn’t turn away, finding confidence in himself to initiate the conversation.

“Kunimi,” he says softly, “that scarf.” 

Already knowing where the conversation was going Kunimi buts in, “I haven’t washed my other one, it had a big stain on it and it smelled kind of funny. This is the only one I had left.” He defends himself as much as he can, finding the excuses true. Kunimi didn’t want to wear it because he wanted to. The cash register was behind Kindaichi, and knowing the younger boy he won’t move until they actually talk this through. 

But Kunimi didn’t want to talk about anything at all, depending on the rush of the bakery; they were already getting close to coming late to the party, he stares back up at Kindaichi noticing that his demeanor had become more serious.

“Knowing you, you’ve thrown that thing away.” Kindaichi points out, and he’s right. Kunimi would’ve had thrown out the scarf long ago when he had the chance with the way he acted that day. Yet, here he was, still attached to it as always. 

He hasn’t worn it since the previous winter, when he had been walking towards Kitagawa Daiichi, that same day he stuffed it into his school bag, neglecting it forever. He meant to throw it away; it held no meaning behind it anymore, so it meant nothing to him. Yet the perfectly yarn scarf was still staying in his closet, and now here with him. 

It was an unintentional gift, not really meant for Kunimi from the start. He received when he was ten, sometime before he had met Kindaichi. He remembers the first time he had wrapped it around his neck, smelling the large aroma of blueberries; Kageyama’s mother loved making blueberry mochi cake. 

While moving in to his new home Kunimi’s mother was talking with one of the neighbors explaining how they were glad to finally have neighbors after such a long time. The two ladies had it off so well, but her son and Kunimi were both suspicious of each other.

Tobio Kageyama was his name, a shy small boy. His blue eyes were the first time that made Kunimi so interested in the boy, he hasn’t seen anyone with dark hair like his, with deep blue eyes like that. Kunimi didn’t know what beautiful truly meant, but he could be sure those eyes were. 

For a whole week since they’ve arrived, Kunimi’s mother had made a playdate with Kageyama’s mother; they were drinking tea inside his home now, although since they were on a playdate, Kunimi’s mother made sure that Kunimi and Kageyama were on a playdate as well. 

They decided to play outside in the snow, there was a big snowfall yesterday leaving lots of snow behind to play in. They don’t talk to each other because there is nothing to talk about, Kunimi shudders from the cold, putting his hands back into his coat. Even with the gloves Kunimi can feel the cold sweep through them.

He was never good with the cold since he was a baby, always getting sick when winter came around, it wasn’t anything serious, or at least he hopes it wasn’t it was just he was extremely sensitive with the temperatures. With his back turned to Kageyama, Kunimi finds himself surprised when he sees a pair of boots in front of him, a blue large scarf entering his view. 

He looks up to see Kageyama looking at him with doe-like eyes, filled with pure innocence. Kunimi eyes the garment carefully wondering why Kageyama was offering it to him. A large chilly wind pushes through them, he flinches from the contact and Kageyama only shuts one eye as his hair flies around his face to the right. 

“You’re always cold; you can keep it if you want.” It was the first time Kunimi had first heard his voice, and just like his appearance the boy sounded so sweet. Kunimi doesn’t look at the scarf still, focusing his attention the younger boy wondering what had he meant. Could he have noticed that Kunimi was always shuddering and stuffing his small hands into his pockets? Had he been taking careful glances at him like Kunimi has? He doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t want to reject the offer, which would make things awkward; also he was feeling the breeze enter through the collar of his jacket. “Thank you.” He whispers, grabbing on to the blue scarf gently while wrapping it around his neck loosely. 

 

 

“Kunimi?” 

The older male snaps out of the memory looking up at Kindaichi, looking concern again. “Are you alright?” 

Kunimi nods his head, turning his head back to look at the different dozens of creampuffs over. “Yeah,” he whispers, “Some things change, but that doesn’t affect the past.” is all he says before signally Kindaichi to turn around, ready to pay for the many creampuffs they’ve grabbed. 

The male nods his head once seeing the resolve in Kunimi’s eyes, before turning around and heads towards the counter, Kunimi looks back at the small blueberry smiling up at him with a small smile. Absently he smiles at it too before grabbing one blueberry creampuff onto his tray and walking off to follow Kindaichi.


End file.
